trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AstrumForfex
__FORCETOC__ Enter Name Your name is EKOTRA VESPER. Sure, it could be CREEPY-ASS BITCH. Examine SELF \|lmao! not sure what you're looking for here~ i'm nothing special!|/ Tall and thin, you are quite SALLOW in a apperance- perhaps PRETTY, if you would goddamned TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF. Unfortunately, you DON'T, so there goes all of your PRETTY out the window. You are nearly PERPETUALLY GLARING, and any smiles that you pull off manage to fall in the CREEPY realm rather than the KAWAII DESU realm-- but since you RARELY meet anyone face to face, this is HARDLY a problem. Each one of your teeth are SHARP, and POINTED- further adding to any INTIMIDATION factor that you may have. Your hair can simply be described as a MESS- you stopped CARING about it a long time ago. It's lost its HEALTHY LUSTER and is FRAYED at the ends, messy and SLOPPY, falling just about any place ANYWHERE. Elegantly disheveled- you may call it- but everyone knows that's UTTER BULLSHIT. You simply DON'T CARE about your appearance the same way you BARELY CARE about anything, even if you act like you do. You typically wear a BLACK LONG SLEEVED SHIRT, which actually puffs out a bit where a regular shortsleeve would end (call it your past FASHION GENIUS), paired with a BLACK and RUST and GOLD shirt, with GOLD stockings and BLACK shoes. Actually, this outfit isn't HALF BAD- you used to be a FASHIONISTA, of course. But that faded away IN TIME, and you simply choose a random old OUTFIT of yours to wear EVERY DAY, not really caring what it LOOKS LIKE. This one could be considered your favorite, if you cared enough to HAVE a favorite. Your horns are perhaps one of your STRANGER points- one is almost perfectly CONICAL, the other a BACKWARDS HOOK- almost. At least they don't get in the way of SLEEP or LIVING NORMALLY- and if it doesn't do either of that, you don't give a shit. Comments on how mismatched your horns are are MOSTLY IGNORED, perhaps scorned a little bit, if you're feeling particularly SASSY. Examine personality!! \|haha, what?|/ Let's start this off by saying that you are PROUD of yourself for being so KIND in such a HARSH and UNFORGIVING world. You are UNDERSTANDING, a SHOULDER TO CRY ON, you're GENEROUS, and you're HOPEFUL, you're KIND- You inspire others, at least you hope that you do, to be EVERYTHING that they could ever be. MANIPULATIVE? Nooo! How could you think that? You come off as a little DUMB, perhaps TOO INNOCENT, and you seem to rarely show any emotions other than HAPPY BUBBLINESS. You often SACRIFICE yourself for the good of others- at least, that's how it seems- and you certainly aren't a THREAT, or KINDLY PUSHING OTHER PEOPLE TO CERTAIN GOALS, or anything. That would be silly. You're also sort of SHALLOW, as it seems, and you certainly don't come off as AMAZINGLY INTELLIGENT- shortenings are your favorite thing, lmao, lol, w/e, and likewise fill your speech. But of course, small hints of instability sometimes leaks through. Cut the crap. \|FUCK YOU!|/ You're sort of crazy. What is there to say? Although, it's sort of obvious, considering your HABITS and what you like to do to PASS TIME or RELEASE STRESS. Examine Hive, and Living Quarters \|its a mess, its a mess, HAH, AHA, HAHAH!|/ It IS a mess, a rather messy mess. Although, oddly, your hive, should it not have STUFFED ANIMALS and STUFFING and DECAPITATED STUFFED ANIMAL parts strewn all over the place, would be RATHER CLEAN. Still though, you're RATHER CARELESS and things tend to END UP ON THE FLOOR and get LOST in this mess of a hive. And you stopped caring enough to clean it. Did we ever mention that you HARDLY CARE ABOUT ANYTHING? Allocate Strife Specibus \|lmao lmao lmao :)|/ Too late. It's been set to SCISSORKIND for as long as you care to remember. Examine Fetch Modus wait fuuck yup i've got nothing abort abort abort Do Something Awesome \|what do you think i am, some type of toy for your amusement? :| |/ ' maybe later Do Something Incredibly Silly '\|no.|/ maybe later Examine Abilities \|what are you looking for here??? sheesh, nosy people >:[ |/ Psychic \|oh, what?!|/ Only few know that you even HAVE a psychic power-- and this is because they came in DIRECT CONTACT with you and HAPPENED TO HAVE a POWER as well. This is because, indeed, your power is to SUPPRESS... and even REVERSE the powers of others. Of course, reversing it requires CONSTANT CONCENTRATION and, depending on the POWER and its STRENGTH and how hard the OTHER is trying certainly effects how well you can REVERSE IT, or even SUPPRESS IT in the first place. It can be very DRAINING- especially because, you can't control when you are SUPPRESSING other powers. It switches on, without your express PERMISSION- the only thing you CAN control about it is when you try to turn that power around back on the other troll. Still though, even WITHOUT permission, it drains you, leaving you quite EXHAUSTED- and you don't need any more reason to SLEEP all day long. This is why you tend to AVOID hanging around other people with powers, and you naturally ISOLATE yourself from them-- at least until you want to KILL them, in which case, you're ALL OVER THEM. Session noep Examine Relationships Art Gallery \|look at your own discretion~ ;)|/ Ekotrauh.png|wait ekko youre supposed to cut the OTHER person not yourself....... Pesterchum / Trivia All the random shit you never wanted to know ever *she's basically a mashup of a TON of different callbacks to different things. *based on the tarot card star, #17, which is why her symbol is that. *she's sadistic, cruel, and pretty much crazy *she's ambidexterous. Examine Chumproll ???????? Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Veriama